yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Daidaiyama
Hana Daidaiyama is one of the female students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Hana wears the default school uniform unless customized by the player, although she wears a shorter skirt. She has dark blonde hair that gathers around the back of her head messily, along with two, long pieces of dark pink and yellow fringe at both sides of her forehead with a side-swept piece in the middle. She has a pink and yellow flower at the top of her head. She has dark blue eyes and very faded pink eyeshadow. She has tanned skin. She wears three colorful scrunchies around both of her wrists, has a bright yellow jacket tied around her waist, and wears dark reddish-pink acrylic nails. She has a bust size of 1.3. She owns an orange book bag and wears white loose socks. Her name comes from the words "hana", which means flower, and "daidai" which means orange. Her presenting color is orange. Personality Hana is a Phone Addict. She will happily pose for a picture if Ayano aims her camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will snap a picture with her Phone and will text it to the police. While she is doing this she will run out of the school. She is a part of 'The Bullies', meaning that she will talk behind people's backs and will bully those with the lowest reputation and write cruel messages on their desks. If Ayano has a high reputation, she will smile when talked to, however, if Ayano has a regular or low reputation, she will frown. According to her Student Profile, she pretends to be pure and innocent, but in private, she can actually be very vulgar. She also enjoys looking for dirt in people’s pasts. She spends most of her time playing games on her phone. Reputation Routine At 7:10 AM, Hana enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:15 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. She patrols the second floor. If a student is being bullied, she will first go to that student's desk and write hateful messages on it. Afterwards, she will continue with her morning routine. At 8:00 AM, Hana walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the Pool area at 1:00 PM. If a student is being bullied, Hana will first go to that student's class to laugh at them after Musume claps blackboards erasers on their head. Hana walks back to class again at 1:30 PM. Between 3.30 PM and 4.30 PM, she will gossip in the girl's bathrooms with Kokoro Momoiro, Hoshiko Mizudori, Kashiko Murasaki and Musume Ronshaku instead of participating in Cleaning Time. Once Cleaning Time is over, Hana will patrol the second floor and lingers there until the end of the day. If Gema Taku's task is completed, Hana and the rest of the bullies will gaze at him from the outside of the Gaming Club during lunch time instead of sunbathing at the Pool. Topics The topics towards Hana are Negative/Positive/Neutral as follows: Negative *Gardening *Justice *Reading *Solitude *Family Positive *Memes *Violence *Gossip *Friends *Money Neutral *Everything else. Quotes Trivia *Hana was implemented in the February 2nd, 2018 Build. *Hana's design seems to be heavily inspired by Ganguro Girls, a subculture in Japan that was popular during the 90s. *Her name means "orange flower" in Japanese, Hana (花) meaning "flower", Daidai (橙) meaning "orange" and -Yama (山) being a common surname suffix meaning "mountain". Her last name could also mean the first mountain (daidaiyama 第第山). *Hana's pose in her portrait was changed in the February 5th, 2018 Build, as the pose may confuse or offend international fans.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7uxh7j/comment/dto376c *She wears contact lenses. *On her phone it says that she updated her profile picture. This is probably a reference to her having her portrait picture changed. Illustrations Hanaillustrations.png|Hana's illustration. Hana's Silhouette.jpg|Hana's silhouette from "Making Senpai Reject A Love Confession In Yandere Simulator". Bullies Illustration.jpg|Hana in "Bullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator". Hana_Daidaiyama.png|Hana in the 4th Anniversary blog post. 5-YearAnniversaryHanaDaidaiyama.png|An illustration of Hana from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student 83.png|Hana's 1st portrait. February 2nd, 2018. Hana Feb 3rd 2018.png|Hana's 2nd portrait. February 3rd, 2018. (bugged) Student 83.png|Hana's 3rd portrait. February 4th, 2018. HanaFeb5thPortrait.png|Hana's 4th portrait. February 5th, 2018. HanaDec5th2018.png|Hana's 5th portrait. December 5th, 2018. HanaDec6th2018.png|Hana's 6th portrait. December 6th, 2018. HanaFeb2ndProf.png|Hana's 1st profile. February 2nd, 2018. Yandere simulator hana daidaiyama by qvajangel-dc2bsr6.png|Hana's model by Qvajangel. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Phone Addict (Persona) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Interactive Category:Killable Category:No Club Category:Minor Characters Category:The Bullies